


婚约（中）

by xoUnicorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoUnicorn/pseuds/xoUnicorn
Relationships: HunLay, 勋兴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	婚约（中）

张艺兴表面上看起来纯纯情情的，其实暗地里玩儿的可开，当然，不是跟别人，是自己跟自己玩儿。

omega会出现发情期，不过每个人的身体状况以及周围环境都不同，所以发情周期并不是绝对的。像张艺兴已经好久没有经历过发情期了。

之前在国外，张艺兴本来就是因情所困才逃出去的，出去以后接触了不同的世界，再加上对音乐方面的兴趣所以大部分时间都是沉浸在编曲作曲有关音乐的方面，偶尔去美院旁听下世界艺术史或者去画廊临摹。

社交也是，都是参加一些音乐交流会或者去看音乐剧，反正是在艺术圈子里混。

虽然凭着张艺兴这种至少表面上看起来清清纯纯的模样，学校乃至整个音乐圈子里都有些名气，不少人想约，真心的没有几个。当然都被拒绝了。

张艺兴只想低调的追求音乐，期望自己的音乐事业可以顺利发展，毕竟自己的家族在国内发展盘踞可是以“明义礼智信”这样的名头混的，自己在外面可不能搞出什么名堂，这也是父母出国前交代的。

一切的改变是因为一个人

朴灿烈

朴灿烈不是想玩玩儿，从一开始，从第一眼，就是认真的。

多么老的套路，但又是多么巧合，都是一个院的，虽然朴灿烈自己家里搞经济，但是朴灿烈自己也对音乐很感兴趣，所以选修了这个老师的课。

先是故意搭话，然后故意制造巧合，带张艺兴去各种音乐圈子，介绍音乐bro认识，讨论音乐的编曲旋律等等。一步一步，步好自己的局。

但怎么会万事按部就班？

朴灿烈没有想到张艺兴还有喜欢的人，看着这么冷清的一个人，竟然也会日日夜夜思念，切切实实伤心。

虽然追爱不成，俩人还是好朋友，毕竟都是成年人，不会有愧疚感，不会有对不起，不会有勉强，只是各自把感情放在心里，冷冻保藏。然后继续生活。

虽然俩人性格处世方法相处起来没有问题，但是身体有问题。

朴灿烈毕竟是alpha，会有信息素释放，有时候是因为跟张艺兴待在一起心情好，所以在朴灿烈不知道的时候释放的。

张艺兴自诩过去人生中从来没有过发情期这种东西，但它还是来了。

并且来的猛烈，痛苦和欢愉。

朴灿烈站在张艺兴家门口的绿化带外，怕自己隔的太近信息素会加剧发情。整个二层别墅一片黑暗，周围静静的，只有风声。

不多时二楼的灯亮起，接下来仿佛能听到下楼的脚步声，满是沉重和蹒跚。

门打开，是一张红润和汗津津的脸。

朴灿烈不知道该说什么，只是站着，对面的人仿佛在小声说话，但他却听不清。

朴灿烈身体动了动，他现在仿佛被信息素支配了，脑子突然没法控制自己，他走了起来甚至加快了脚步。

然后冲过去一把扶住因为腿软而要倒不倒的张艺兴，盯着他红润的嘴唇，这会儿朴灿烈终于听清张艺兴说了什么。

只重复两个字:“你走”。

还能有什么后续？哈哈哈，朴灿烈真的只想嘲笑自己，从那天晚上之后就该明白了，心不行，就真的不行，没法骗自己，一个omega，就算因为自己的信息素发情了，也不要自己帮忙，甚至连临时性的标记也不肯，宁愿这样折磨自己，无论是精神还是身体，但他张艺兴就是这样的一个人啊，倔强又纯洁，让人觉得神圣，让人想跪地而拜。他不是张艺兴，他是独一无二的独角兽，是一汪池水中绽开的白莲，是雅典神话中的阿尔忒弥斯。

那之后张艺兴就彻底，玩儿开了。凡是发情期，什么道具，捆绑，自己在家简直不亦乐乎。

但没办法跟别人直接上床，谁都不行，除了现在张艺兴的联姻对象――吴世勋。

对于吴世勋，甚至不是不行，是想的要发疯，张艺兴从来没有闻过吴世勋信息素的味道，但张艺兴想要是有这一天，自己会失控。

无数个日日夜夜，靠着想念吴世勋的脸，吴世勋的眼眸，吴世勋的高挑身材而达到高潮。倘若真有一日，自己得到日思夜想的东西，自己到底会怎样？张艺兴不知道也没有妄想过。

但是命运弄人，却也感谢命运，不然这样执着又病态的自己，何去何从呢？

所以，现在坐在布置的华丽喜庆却又带点古老家族威严感的新房中，张艺兴不合时宜的被刺激了起来，因为，这里有吴世勋的味道。

没有缘由，张艺兴知道，那是吴世勋的味道。

屋内没有点灯，只有窗边的白色蜡烛在燃烧着照明，底层是红色的窗纱，白色蜡油顺蜡柱滑落然后沿着窗纱一点一点滴到大理石墙面上。窗纱外是皎洁的月光，屋里却是昏暗的。

张艺兴浑身上下都在颤抖，他感觉自己要烧起来了，手和脚都在轻微打颤，屋内的昏暗和安静又加剧了这种感觉。他认为自己需要动一动，不能这样僵值的坐着，否则可能会因为过于激动而昏厥。

张艺兴脱下鞋子，轻轻走到窗边，伸手剥开红色窗纱，蜡烛应声倒地，滚动了一下就熄灭了。一开始只是剥开了窗纱的一条缝，后来干脆把整个都拉开，尽情的沐浴着月光，有片湖在窗外，湖上开着莲花，在盛夏这也常见，但不常见的是这样一大片，一眼望去仿佛无穷无尽，每一朵都摇曳生姿，白天美，晚上在月光的映衬下更艳。

仿佛得到了一些安慰，但这样还不够，不够安抚自己，也不够满足自己。

他在窗边脱下自己的礼服，有些着急和忙乱，甚至因为腰扣不好解而撅起了嘴，最终把自己脱了个精光，然后吹灭了屋内所有的蜡烛。就这样享受着月光，莲香以及吴世勋的味道，只有这样做，他才感觉稍稍安定下来。

吴世勋一进来就陷入一片黑暗，不过准确来说并不完全是黑的伸手不见五指，特意布置的红纱被拉开，月光洒进来，所以整个窗边都是银色的。

那儿坐了一个人，除了他的“新娘”还能是谁呢？穿了件睡裙，是紫色吊带蕾丝边的，手中拿着一杯红酒，呆呆望着窗外，仿佛并没有注意到吴世勋进来。是故意的呢还是真的没有注意到，吴世勋不知道，他今晚喝了不少酒，当然远远达不到喝醉的水平，不过现在这一整个房间信息素的味道和眼前的景象，让吴世勋的脑门隐隐有些作痛。

走过去，开口的第一句话并不友好:“张家就是这么教你的？”

眼前的人儿听到声音转过头来，带动着衣服的扭动导致右边的肩带就此滑落下来，月光配着一整片雪白的肌肤，明晃晃的映在吴世勋的眼里。

还没等张艺兴说句话，吴世勋又开口了第二句:“你在别的男人面前也这样？”然后吴世勋就转过身，去把外套脱下挂到衣架上。

不怪吴世勋说这样的话，因为当他知道朴灿烈去休息室找张艺兴的时候，就已经没有理智了。现在这样，反而是盛怒之后的冷静期，看看对方还能搞出什么花样。

“不...不关他们的事，是我自己。”张艺兴放下酒杯，缓缓开了口。现在他已经完全不再颤了。 不知道是适应了还是绝望了，此刻张艺兴的身体已经冷静了下来，但是头脑和想法已经完完全全变成了另外一个人。不像自己的，另一个疯狂又偏执的人。

“你自己...？呵”吴世勋松开袖扣，然后脱下了中衣，只留一层衬衫在身上。

“是的，是我自己，太想要你了”张艺兴咬着嘴唇，抬起头，眼泪也顺势从眼角滴落。他起身，直勾勾的朝吴世勋走去。

吴世勋听到回答只停了动作一下，随后讥笑:“装什么纯情？嗯？”看着张艺兴走过来，顺便捏起了他的下巴，注视着他的眼睛，想从里面看到一些虚伪和讨好，但那只是一双湿漉漉的眼，满是纯情和真诚，就像许多年前那样。

这样的神情又让吴世勋想起了以前的那些岁月，但是在现在却变成了一种折磨。晃神了几秒，吴世勋加重了手上的力道，明显看到对方的下巴被捏红，连带着脸颊，甚至眼角都是红红的。

“你那个国外小情人不好吗？不能满足你？至于吗？为了那个不把你当人看的家族，做到这个份上？”吴世勋字字不留情面，字字都在扎心。

吴世勋知道这样不对，不是的，不是他想说的，不应该隔了这么多年再见就这样恶语相向。但怎么办，没办法控制自己，嫉妒完全占据了上风。

“不是的，不是的，”张艺兴脸上满是着急和悲伤。

“我...，...我喜欢你”。疯了，张艺兴心里想。

“从很久以前，从第一次见你开始，从第一次见你笑沦陷”。完完全全没有尊严了。

张艺兴完全疯了，这么多年的秘密到现在被完全撕开，心底最最深处的阴暗，痛苦和思念被展示在对方面前，不知道自己的真心在吴世勋面前是什么样呢？可笑吗？

不重要，张艺兴什么都不想想了，只想告诉吴世勋，告诉他，自己喜欢他喜欢他喜欢他，喜欢到半夜醉酒瘫倒在路边，喜欢到无数次扔掉送给自己的拨片又四处找回，喜欢到快要把整个人都丢掉。

现在不说，可能等自己清醒了就再也没有机会。所以被嘲笑也没关系，被讨厌也没关系，被赶出去也没关系，只要现在，此刻，可以一字一句的说出“我喜欢你”，就满足了。

空气安静了几秒，吴世勋还不敢相信张艺兴说出了什么话，就已经被吻住了。

带着讨好，生疏和十分的热情，尽情的勾引自己的身体，等吴世勋也反应过来的时候，两个人已经在床上赤身裸体的激吻了一段时间，张艺兴似乎很着急，但是却不得要领，吴世勋轻笑，随后俯身压上去，尽情的享用身下的身体。

真的是天神一样的宝贝，无论哪一方面，对吴世勋来说都是人间珍宝。嘴唇是红红软软的，皮肤雪白到甚至透明，身体柔软性极强，可以尽情的任自己揉搓。

在碰到张艺兴的阴茎时，对方会发出一声急促的呻吟，但是下一秒又会用那种含情脉脉的眼神示意自己继续，吴世勋心领神会，张开嘴慢慢吞了下去，张艺兴随着自己的吞进急促的喘息，在上下吮吸时会推着自己的肩膀“拒绝”，所谓的拒绝是将腿张的更开，然后随着自己的一次冲刺深喉而射出，射了之后张艺兴会有一些失神但随后又恢复了那种慵懒大美人儿的神态。

吴世勋将张艺兴射出的精水吞咽下去，看着对方有些揶揄的表情，再揉着对方的头发深深地吻上去，混着精液，双方的唾液，却越发的让人着迷。

但吻着吻着张艺兴越发坐不住了，自己身下的水儿已经顺着臀缝缓缓流下，浸湿了底下的丝绸床单，又重新翘起的性器不断的磨蹭着吴世勋的腹肌，但吴世勋只顾着吻自己，却没有下一步动作。 

张艺兴推开吴世勋，说“你弄弄我下面嘛，好难受...”张艺兴说这话时自带着软儒的汽水音，还有不自觉撅起来的嘴唇。

吴世勋看到身下的人这样，一瞬间特别上头，继而所有的感觉都冲到了身下。

“宝贝儿，为你说的话承担后果噢”吴世勋轻笑一声，然后轻轻吻了下张艺兴的嘴角。

“嗯...快点...快受不了了，你要是在不弄我，我就自己玩儿了哦”张艺兴整个人靠在吴世勋怀里喘息，虽然嘴上不饶人，但身下的小穴却在不停的收缩，阻止太多的水流出，但是发情期的omega是止不住的，除非，有个东西可以彻底的严丝合缝的堵上。

“那宝贝儿你可以先玩玩我的，看适不适合你”吴世勋说着将两个人对掉了位置，翻成了骑乘的姿势。

张艺兴感觉脸有些烧，刚才都是吴世勋主导着，自己就是被动的被吻被摸，现在一下子让自己在日思夜想了这么久的人面前如此露骨，果然感觉好丢人好羞耻怎么办。

张艺兴先就着这样的姿势感受了自己老公的家伙，嗯，这样一感觉，脸更烧了。

吴世勋看张艺兴迟迟没有动作，伸手摸上了圆润的屁股揉搓起来。

“嗯.....”，张艺兴突然被这样一刺激，浑身战栗了下。

“就按照你平时怎么玩儿的就行”吴世勋这样鼓励，张艺兴抬头幽怨的看了吴世勋一眼，然后抬腿从吴世勋身上下来，趴在了吴世勋的腰间，随后一把扯下了吴世勋的内裤。

张艺兴看着眼前的这跟肉棒，感觉身后隐隐痒了起来，仿佛又有一丝淫水滴落，张艺兴淹了下唾沫，然后就对准位置吞了下去。

这种感觉张艺兴以前从来没有过，以前谁会给工具口交啊，都是直接用的。现在可不行，这根东西可是热的，是属于自己喜欢的人的，自己看GV怎么做来着？对，要想舒服自己，得先舒服老公。

张艺兴本着这样的原则，卖力的动作起来，然后小心的观察着吴世勋的表情，屋内昏暗，但还是感觉得到对方一直盯着自己，想到这儿，张艺兴不禁感觉自己的身体要烧起来了。

但卖力归卖力，怎么吴世勋没什么太大反应，除了有时的粗喘和低声呻吟，并没有什么动作，做久了嘴也酸，张艺兴想果然还是要靠自己自食其力，于是义无反顾的翻身骑上去，将肉棒嵌套进自己的身体。

跟以前的玩具完全不同，此刻身体里东西，热，硬，有时候甚至在微微晃动，搅的内里的穴肉止不住的收缩，光是插进去这一个动作，张艺兴就已经忍不住射了出来。

“唔...”张艺兴整个上身贴在吴世勋胸膛，软绵绵的，“你到底还做不做了？！不做我去找别人！”说出来的话却是一点也不软。

这句话好像刺到了吴世勋的神经，随即就是反应行动上狠狠地向上顶了下。

“你...！好歹说声儿！”张艺兴被顶这一下一下子激起，胳膊伸直，双手撑在吴世勋胸膛，还想再说什么已经被顶的说不出完整句子了，再然后，就是舒服，极致的舒服，信息素无比的契合，没有办法思考，只是想再多一些，想把自己整个身体，都祭献出去。

恍神间，只听见有个声音在自己耳边轻轻诉说，带着丝绵的情义和不可抗拒的占有，那个声音诱惑道:“说爱我”。


End file.
